An Umbrella For Two
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles offers to share his umbrella with Daphne during a quick walk to Nervosa. Seattle's often dreary weather leads to a happy ending for Niles and Daphne. :) One-shot.


"Well, I'm off!" Daphne exclaimed as she rushed out of her room, right past Dr. Crane and his brother. "Roz told me to meet her at Nervosa before we go to the new singles' bar. She's going to give me a ride from there, but I think she's hoping I'll find someone else to bring me home!"

Niles felt a flash of jealousy at the mention of Daphne meeting strangers in a bar.

Frasier caught the look on his younger brother's face. "Calm down!" he whispered forcefully.

Luckily, Daphne was unaware. "I won't be back too late, Dr. Crane. But just in case, I already fed and walked Eddie. Your dinner's in the fridge. Bye!" Just as she'd prepared to exit the apartment, a loud clap of thunder sounded, and the sky opened up. "Bloody hell! Me car's in the shop, and I was planning to walk over to Nervosa. Now what'll I do? If I go out in that storm, the rain will ruin me makeup. Maybe I'd better phone Roz and cancel."

Before he even knew what he was saying, Niles spoke up. "I could drive you, if you want."

Daphne smiled. "That's very sweet of you, but it isn't necessary. You're here visiting your brother. I'll just have to find me umbrella, as you Yanks call it!" Her nerves were already frazzled at the thought of making conversation with strange men, and this development had not helped matters.

"Here, Daphne, take mine," Niles offered. He held it out to her, having retrieved it from the coat rack.

Once again, Daphne was touched. "All right. If you don't mind. But are you sure you'll be all right without it?" She looked him over, seeing that he had on one of his many Italian suits.

Niles' heart pounded suddenly. "Well, I could always walk with you, and we could share it."

Daphne took a moment to consider the offer. "It would be nice to have some company. It might distract me from me nerves. I don't know why Roz insists on dragging me to places like this!"

"Well, perhaps Roz feels that she'll appear less desperate if she brings a friend!" Niles could not resist an opportunity to mock his brother's producer.

Frasier rolled his eyes at his brother's remark. He was almost embarrassed for Niles, watching him follow after Daphne like a puppy.

Suddenly, Daphne looked down at her outfit. "Do I look all right, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes!" Niles answered immediately. "We'd better be off. Don't want to keep Roz waiting, do we?"

"Right," Daphne replied.

They walked out of the apartment. Daphne could not calm her nerves, no matter how hard she tried. But as they waited for the elevator, she was glad that Dr. Crane's brother was there. She smiled at him, grateful when he returned the gesture. Somehow, it warmed her heart, making her forget her worries for a moment.

They got on the elevator and were quickly whisked down to the lobby. They headed straight toward the large doors which led to the street. Daphne froze for a moment, seeing the rain pouring down.

"Don't worry, Daphne. I'll protect you!" Niles said as he opened the umbrella.

"I suppose the sooner I go out there, the sooner I'll be inside the cafe," Daphne said, somewhat doubtfully.

They exited the building, and Niles held his umbrella as high as possible, giving them as much shelter as he could. He could hardly believe that Daphne stood so close to him.

As they made their way down the street, Daphne felt herself relax a bit. Plenty of other people were out today. No doubt they were longtime Seattle residents, who were accustomed to such weather. She knew she'd been living here long enough herself that a rainy day was hardly news. But she couldn't help feeling as if the weather were a sign, one which spelled disaster for this evening out.

Niles wished he knew how to reassure Daphne. But in order to do that, he'd have to get over his jealousy. Why was she wasting her time going out to meet strange men in some bar? No man worthy of her would ever be found in such a place. Without realizing it, he let out an audible sigh.

"Oh, is your arm getting sore from that umbrella? I could take it," Daphne offered. She reached over to grab it, and their fingers brushed. Daphne noticed that he gasped slightly.

Not knowing what else to do, Niles merely relinquished his grip on the umbrella. Daphne nearly dropped it as he let go.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't prepared," Daphne said.

"It's quite all right, Daphne. At least you stayed dry. You really do look lovely."

Daphne felt herself blush. "Thank you. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Well, new situations can often be uncomfortable. Sometimes even being around someone you know well can be scary." Niles thought of the way he often felt anxious in Daphne's presence.

"Yes," Daphne agreed. "But Roz never seems nervous. She just finds a man that she likes, and she goes right over to him. Before I know it, she's going back to his place. I wish I could be like that!"

"But, Daphne, there's nothing wrong with you!"

"Thank you." Daphne blushed even harder this time. She realized a moment later that they had now reached Nervosa. "I guess we're here."

Niles nodded, disappointed that their journey together had come to an end.

"Thank you for the umbrella...and the company." Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek.

Niles felt a warmth go through him at the touch of her lips. "Have fun," he whispered.

Daphne smiled at him one last time before walking toward the cafe door. But she stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Roz in the window. She sat across from what appeared to be a very handsome gentleman, although Daphne could only see him from the back. But Roz was clearly enjoying herself; she was laughing out loud. Apparently, her friend had forgotten all about the singles' bar.

"What's the matter?" Niles walked up behind her.

Daphne sighed. "Roz found somebody, and she hasn't even been to the bar yet!"

"Oh," Niles said.

"I'm sorry you had to walk all the way here with me. I'm sure you had better things to do."

"Nonsense," Niles replied immediately. "I always enjoy your company. I know you're disappointed, but this evening doesn't have to be a total waste. Weather like this always makes me want to stay at home."

Daphne smiled. "Me, too. If your father and brother aren't home, sometimes I like to watch one of me favorite romantic movies. At least that way I can pretend I'm not all alone."

"Well, I know where you could watch one of your movies, Daphne. There's plenty of space on my couch for two."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that's so sweet of you to offer. But you don't have to. I know you'd rather be doing something much more important!"

"I _want_ to. I could use some company myself. What do you say?" He looked at her, praying she would say yes.

Daphne felt herself smiling. "All right. That sounds lovely!" She slipped her hand into his. As they made their way back toward Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne noticed the sun trying to peek out from behind the clouds. Things were definitely looking up.

**The End**


End file.
